Seducing You
by Raye.Harrogath
Summary: Bagi Naruto, Sakura hanyalah pegawai kepercayaannya yang selalu bersikap dingin dan rasional. Dan wanita seperti itu jelas bukan tipenya. Lalu kenapa, sewaktu Sakura bersama pria lain ia merasa tak suka?/Chapter1 Re-published, Chap 2 up/ Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : NaruSaku

Warning : OOC Akut. Gaje. AU. MISTYPO. Dan segala macam kesalahan lain yang ada di dalamnya.

Gak suka gak usah baca..:)

Don't read it if you don't like it, don't bash..^^

Happy Reading...

.

**.**

**Seducing You © Raye. Harrogath**

**Beta-reader/Editor © HzL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi Sakura-_chan_. Pagi ini cuacanya terlihat cerah dan menenangkan ya..."

Itulah kalimat sapaan yang terdengar oleh Sakura pada pagi hari ketika ia baru saja menghidupkan komputernya. Ia berusaha menahan rasa amarah yang tiba-tiba muncul mendengar kata sapaan, yang dilontarkan oleh pria tak berperasaan yang merangkap sebagai bosnya. Mendongakkan kepalanya dari layar komputer di hadapannya, ia bertatapan dengan pemilik mata berwarna _sapphire _indah yang sedang tersenyum sensual. Tak jauh di belakangnya, seorang pria berjalan ke arah mereka tampak sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandang lagi kembali kepada si pria berambut pirang, yang merupakan bosnya itu. Namikaze Naruto. Pria berusia 29 tahun, pimpinan Uzumaki Group sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perhotelan, dan properti itu tersenyum ceria. Dan Sakura bisa menebak hal apa yang mampu membuat sang bos terlihat senang.

"_Dobe_." Pria yang berada di belakang Naruto, yang diketahui Sakura sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan raut wajah serius. Orang yang dulu sempat membuatnya jatuh hati, sebelum pada akhirnya ia tahu bahwa pria itu telah memiliki tunangan.

Sakura memperhatikan dari balik kacamata frame tipisnya, Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu yang ditanggapi dengan raut wajah tak kalah serius oleh Naruto, sebelum akhirnya pria itu berbalik, dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

Naruto memandangi kepergian Sasuke selama beberapa saat, sebelum pada akhirnya kembali memandang Sakura dengan senyum cerah terpasang di wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Namikaze-_san_." Jawab Sakura dengan nada manis.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya. "Ayolah Sakura-_chan_. Berhentilah memanggilku secara formal begitu." Keluhnya.

Sakura berharap ia memakai kacamata hitamnya, dan bukannya kacamata sehari-hari seperti sekarang ini agar ia kebal dari pesona Naruto. Tak dapat dipungkiri, pesona sang bos akhirnya mampu meruntuhkan tameng yang dibangunnya. Hanya saja, kelihatannya ia akan mengalami patah hati untuk yang ketiga kalinya, karena sang bos tak menunjukkkan tanda ketertarikan yang sama padanya.

Oke, Naruto memang selalu menyapanya dengan ramah, memperlakukannya dengan baik, tersenyum padanya, dan hal-hal lain yang mungkin dipikirkan dapat membuat seorang wanita berpikir bahwa sang pria tertarik padanya. Tapi, Sakura tahu dengan jelas kenapa ia melakukan itu. Tentu saja karena ia adalah pegawai kepercayaannya. Tangan kanannya. Lagipula, dengan para model, ataupun bintang film yang mengelilingi putra kebanggaan pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Kushina itu, Sakura jelas bukanlah pilihan utamanya untuk diajak bersenang-senang.

Sakura lagi-lagi merutuki dirinya yang kelihatannya selalu saja jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Ia masih ingat dengan cinta pertamanya yang terjadi pada masa sekolahnya. Sosok Sabaku Gaara yang begitu mempesonanya. Dengan rambut merah menyala, dan tatapan mata tajam begitu membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Sayang sekali Gaara meninggalkannya, hanya karena Sakura lebih memilih mementingkan sekolahnya daripada membolos bersama pria itu.

Hey, jangan salahkan dia jika lebih mementingkan sekolahnya. Ia tak berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki banyak uang, beasiswa adalah satu-satunya hal yang mampu membuatnya bertahan di sekolah elite itu. Jadi tentu saja, Sakura tak ingin mengambil resiko kehilangan kesempatannya untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Pada masa kuliah, ia sama sekali tak sempat memikirkan masalah percintaan. Hidupnya hanya fokus pada dua hal, menyelesaikan pendidikannya, dan bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Penuh perjuangan, yang membuatnya menjadi wanita tegas yang tak mudah menyerah. Bukan berarti saat itu dia menjauhkan diri dari pria seutuhnya.

Beruntung pada waktu itu ia bertemu dengan Senju Tsunade, salah satu langganan tetap di cafe tempat Sakura bekerja paruh waktu setelah tamat kuliah, dan wanita itu terlihat menyukainya, sehingga menawarinya pekerjaan untuk menjadi asisten pribadi merangkap sekretaris cucu kesayangannya, yang tentu saja tak mungkin ditolaknya.

Ia bekerja langsung di bawah Namikaze Naruto, pria ramah yang ia anggap sering menganggap enteng masalah, dan terlalu santai. Tentu saja, bukan berarti pria yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu tak memiliki momentnya sendiri untuk bersikap serius. Ada kalanya ia bersikap serius, meskipun kesempatan seperti itu dapat dihitung dengan jari. Selain dari itu, ia terus-menerus menghabiskan waktunya dengan membuat Sakura gerah karena marah atau malu, atau berkencan.

Dan disanalah Sakura bertemu dengannya. Uchiha Sasuke, sang pengacara tampan yang menjadi sahabat dekat Namikaze Naruto, dan bertanggungjawab atas segala permasalahan hukum di perusahaan itu, meskipun pria itu memiliki firma hukumnya sendiri.

Oke, siapa sih yang tak akan tertarik pada pria itu. Dengan gayanya yang serius dan tak banyak bicara, begitu kontras dengan Naruto yang begitu cerah menyilaukan. Sasuke bagaikan kegelapan malam, yang mampu membuat seseorang tertarik akan kesan misterius yang ditimbulkan. Tentu saja jangan lupakan nama besar yang disandangnya. Uchiha. Selain itu wajahnya yang tampan, meskipun dengan gaya rambut yang seperti pantat bebek itu, merupakan salah satu poin tambahan yang mampu membuat Sakura bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya setiap kali bertemu dengannya.

Awalnya Sakura berpikir ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan pria itu. Lagipula pengacara pasti menyukai wanita yang pintar, dan mandiri kan? Yah, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh Sasori, sahabatnya. Kalau begitu, Sakura jelas memiliki kriteria itu. Ia pintar, tentu saja, jika tidak dia tak mungkin mampu mempertahankan posisinya di perusahaan ini. Mandiri apa lagi. Ia sudah terbiasa mengurus dirinya sendiri sejak usia belia. Ia bukan gadis manja yang bisanya merengek menuntut dibelikan barang-barang tak berguna. Dan ia tak merasa dirinya jelek. Yah, mungkin ia memiliki warna rambut yang tak biasa, tapi setidaknya ia tak seperti wanita-wanita lain yang berpakaian serba irit, dan memamerkan tubuh mereka. Seseorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke pasti tak akan menyukai itu kan?

Dan tentu saja, berbekal kepercayaan diri tinggi, Sakura mencoba mendekati pria itu. Apapun yang ada dalam pikiran kalian tentang cara Sakura mendekati Sasuke sebaiknya singkirkan. Ia tidak mendekati pria itu dengan agresif, tentu saja. Hanya berawal dengan sapaan singkat, dan menawarkan minum setiap kali pria itu datang berkunjung. Itu saja. Rasanya Sakura ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalanya berulang kali ke meja jika mengingat hal itu lagi.

Meakipun demikian, usahanya kelihatannya membuahkan hasil. Sasuke mulai berbincang dengannya sembari menghabiskan waktu, jika ia terpaksa menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Dan ia merasa sangat bahagia karena Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai teman mengobrol yang baik. Biar bagaimanapun itu merupakan langkah awal yang baik, bukan?

Tentu saja, perasaannya yang berbunga-bunga itu luput dari pengawasan tajam Naruto, yang selalu mencoba mengganggunya setiap kali pria itu melihatnya tertawa ketika berbincang dengan Sasuke. Tetap saja ia mengacuhkannya.

Hingga sang bos memberitahunya secentil info tentang kehidupan pribadi Sasuke. Adegan itu masih terbayang jelas dalam ingatannya. Siang hari, sesaat sebelum makan siang. Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya menghampirinya. Mengatakan padanya bahwa ia ingin pergi membeli hadiah yang akan ia berikan kepada Sasuke sebagai hadiah pertunangan. Menjelaskan secara tak langsung padanya, bahwa sosok tampan itu telah menjalin komitmen dengan seseorang.

Sakura tak peduli, awalnya, toh mereka baru bertunangan. Masih ada kesempatan. Namun, begitu melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Sasuke, ia tahu ia tak akan bisa mendapatkannya. Sasuke telah memantapkan pilihan, dia bukan tipe pria yang akan berubah pikiran begitu saja.

Dan Sakura pun mundur. Ia tak ingin berharap lebih jauh lagi kepada orang yang sedari awal tak pernah memberinya kesempatan. Tapi, hal itu memang tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Jika kau bertemu sosok yang membuatmu patah hati, tanpa memiliki alasan untuk menghindar, menurutmu bagaimana? Tentu saja mau tak mau kau harus menghadapinya. Untunglah Sakura pemain sandiwara yang hebat. Meskipun ia menangis darah di dalam, ia mampu bersikap profesional setiap kali bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Nah lalu bagaimana mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada Namikaze Naruto? Apa yang menyebabkan ia jatuh cinta pada Sang Bos genit itu?

Bagaimana kalau fakta bahwa mereka bertemu setiap hari? Selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama? Bersilat lidah membalas argumen dari masing-masing pihak dengan kekeraskepalaan yang seimbang?

Atau fakta bahwa Naruto bukan hanya seorang bos. Ia juga menawarkan hubungan persahabatan pada Sakura, tak peduli bahwa wanita itu lebih muda darinya. Meskipun sebenarnya tetap saja Naruto tak tahu apapun tentangnya, dan masih menganggap Sakura sebagai sosok dingin. Perawan dingin tepatnya.

Dan Sakura sangat bersyukur karenanya. Pria itulah yang membantunya secara tak lansung mengatasi patah hati yang dirasakannya karena cinta tak berbalas. Pria itu jugalah yang memberitahu bahwa hubungan pertunangan Sasuke, dan wanita yang bersamanya itu tak semulus yang dia bayangkan.

Tapi hal itu tak berarti apapun bagi Sakura. Karena ia jelas telah menemukan objek baru bagi afeksinya. Yang sayangnya, mungkin akan kembali berakhir dengan sia-sia.

Sosok itu tentu saja Namikaze Naruto. Mungkin banyak yang akan mengatakan bahwa dia terlalu mudah beralih hati. Terlalu mudah untuk jatuh cinta. Tapi, salahkah dia? Jika dia terus menerus bertemu dengan seorang pria tampan, yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, yang selalu mencoba menyenangkannya terutama setelah dia patah hati, tentu saja akan ada setitik perasaan yang mau tak mau muncul.

_'Sayang, aku hanyalah sesosok asisten pribadi yang bisa diandalkan_', pikirnya getir._ 'Jika saja aku memiliki dada yang besar, dan bukannya jidat yang lebar, mungkin dia baru akan memperhatikanku'._

Bekerja selama dua tahun, membuat Sakura telah mengenal baik pria itu, meskipun Naruto tak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama tentangnya. Ia selalu bersikap tertutup tentang masalah pribadinya. Sudah cukup memalukan bahwa sang bos mungkin mengetahui perasaannya terhadap teman baiknya. Ia tak perlu tahu tentang perasaan terbaru Sakura, dan membuat segalanya menjadi aneh.

"Oh baiklah, Naruto-_sama_." Kata Sakura mengalah.

Namikaze Naruto. Pria yang sedang berada di puncak kesuksesannya itu tertawa lebar. "Ayolah, Sakura-_chan_. Sedikit bergembira tak ada salahnya."

Oh yeah. Sakura tentu saja akan gembira karena Naruto menambahkan suffiks _'chan' _di belakang namanya jika saja ia tak mengetahui dengan jelas alasan Naruto yang bersikap ceria seakan baru memenangkan lotre.

Wajah ceria. Suara yang penuh kepuasan maskulin. Dan komentarnya tentang cuaca sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa pria itu mengalami malam yang hebat. Dan Sakura kembali merasa jengah, menyadari bahwa ia kembali menjadi sosok wanita yang luput dari perhatian para pria.

"Aku bergembira." Jawab Sakura. "Lihat senyumku." Dan ia tersenyum palsu.

Naruto menggeleng. "Sayang, berhenti. Kau terlihat mengerikan dengan senyum palsumu." Katanya terkekeh. "Mengingatkanku pada sepupu Sasuke."

Sakura mengacuhkannya dan mengambil map berwarna merah dari berbagai tumpukan map yang telah tersusun rapi di mejanya. Ia berdiri sewaktu melihat pria itu membuka pintu masuk ruangannya, dan berjalan mengikutinya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyamakanku dengan orang lain?" Gerutu Sakura. "Kupikir aku tak ada duanya?"

Naruto tertawa, ia menoleh. Matanya berkilat jahil.

"Ouch. Dan si ratu sinis kembali menyerang. Sakura ... Sakura ... Apa yang akan kulakukan tanpamu?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan duduk di kursi kerja mahalnya.

Sakura mendengus. "Banyak. Menghabiskan waktumu dengan hal tak berguna salah satunya. Atau mungkin menyiksa penggantiku."

"Menyiksa pengantimu?" Ulang Naruto tak percaya. "_Kami-sama_, Sakura-_chan_. Apakah itu berarti selama ini aku menyiksamu?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tanpa kau sadari, meskipun aku yakin kau sadar sepenuhnya waktu melakukan itu."

Naruto kembali tertawa. "Nah nah, dan kau kembali mengajakku berdebat."

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan, _baka._ Seharusnya dengan seluruh tugas yang harus kulakukan, aku pantas mendapatkan kenaikan gaji."

Naruto menyandarkan badannya di kursi. "Pernahkah ada yang mengatakan padamu bahwa kau itu mata duitan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Wanita itu punya banyak kebutuhan, Naruto-_sama_." Jawab Sakura santai sambil meletakkan arsip di meja pria itu. "Dan lagi aku tak percaya dengan yang namanya gratisan. Nah, kau perlu memeriksa arsip ini selagi membalas _email_. Apakah ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan?"

Naruto mengambil arsip di meja itu, membukanya dengan malas, lalu melemparnya lagi ke meja.

"Ck. Ck. Ck. Padahal aku ingin memberimu tiket ke acara amal malam ini." Kata Naruto dengan penuh sesal.

Sakura memicingkan matanya. "Gratis?" Tanyanya. "Kau tidak mengharapkan apapun dariku, kan? Menjadi penyelamat apapun masalah yang akan terjadi nanti, misalnya?"

"Kau tahu, ucapanmu itu benar-benar menusuk hati. Apakah aku sejahat itu?"

Sakura jelas-jelas menjawab tanpa ragu sembari bersekap. "Hn."

Membuat ujung mata Naruto berkedut. Persis sekali dengan Sasuke. Membuatnya mau tak mau teringat pada si pantat ayam itu.

"Tidak ada syaratnya." Katanya dengan nada nada tersindir. "Aku tulus memberimu tiket itu."

"Tiket itu seharga apartemen yang kusewa selama sebulan. Dan kau mengharap aku percaya semudah itu?" Balas Sakura dengan nada tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau tak percaya saja sih?" ia berkata dengan jengkel sambil memijit ujung hidungnya. "Aku tak punya maksud apapun. Anggap saja itu sebagai hasil kerja kerasmu selama ini."

Dan Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya. Matanya terbelalak kaget. "Serius?"

Raut wajah Naruto tampak tersinggung. "Aku tak pernah main-main jika menyangkut hal seperti ini, Sakura-_chan_."

"Ah ... Aku ..." Sakura terdiam. "Te-terima kasih Naruto-_sama_. Ah, aku sudah tak sabar lagi untuk bersantai dan bersenang-senang malam ini kalau begitu." Ia menambahkan dengan nada gembira, meskipun di hatinya masih terbersit rasa curiga.

Kenapa Naruto mau memberikan tiket mahal seperti itu cuma-cuma kepadanya? Kalau hanya masalah kerja keras, ia sudah mendapatkan gaji yang lebih jauh dari kata sepadan. Jadi pasti bukan itu. Kepala Sakura mendadak terasa pening memikirkan hal maksud tersembunyi Naruto.

Raut wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba terlihat begitu ceria semakin memperkuat keyakinan Sakura.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan kau ajak?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada santai.

"Teman." Jawab Sakura cepat. Terlalu cepat malah.

Naruto menyeringai. "Teman pria?"

"Ada masalah dengan hal itu?" Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. Matanya berkilat berbahaya. Apa Naruto sedang berpikir bahwa Sakura tak punya teman pria sama sekali? Apa pria itu berpikir ia bahkan tak memiliki ketertarikan seksual?

"Tidak. Senang mendengarnya." Jawab Naruto sembari bersiul. "Karena selama ini kau tidak pernah diantar jemput seorang pria, kupikir kau tak punya pacar."

Dan itu mungkin saja karena sang pria sedang terlalu sibuk bekerja daripada mengantarku."

"Ah, itu menyedihkan." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seorang pria, setidaknya wajib mengantar jemput kekasihnya selagi dia bisa."

"Dan bagaimana kalau sang kekasih sendiri yang menolak karena ia terlalu mandiri untuk sekedar pulang pergi."

"Dan aku akan merasa bahwa sang pria lebih pantas menjadi teman ketimbang kekasih."

1-0.

Dengan kemenangan ada di pihak Naruto. Sial. Merasa ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan berdebat hal tak berguna bersama pria itu, Sakura membalikkan badannya keluar dari ruangan tanpa berkata apapun lagi pada Naruto yang terkekeh.

Sakura menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi belakang meja, masih merasa tak terima bahwa kali ini ia kalah berdebat dengan Naruto. '_Apa-apaan pria itu'_, pikirnya kesal. _'Mengapa dia seolah-olah heran jika aku pergi dengan seorang teman. Dan teman itu berjenis kelamin pria'_.

Sakura kembali termenung. Apakah pria itu benar-benar berpikir bahwa Sakura adalah wanita yang dingin? Pria itu bahkan tak tahu apapun tentangnya, apapun yang dipikirkan pria itu tentangnya hanyalah berdasarkan asumsinya saja. Dan Sakura merasa kecewa bahwa asumsi pria itu terhadapnya sangatlah menyedihkan.

Memangnya dia wanita yang sama sekali tak punya rasa ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis? Tidak. Sakura hanya memiliki prioritas terhadap hal-hal yang harus dipikirkannya. Lagipula, ia menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, dan jelas-jelas ia patah hati sewaktu tahu sang pengacara tampan itu telah memiliki tunangan. Nah, itu bukti bahwa ia masih memiliki perasaan, bukan?

Tapi tentu saja ia tak mungkin mengakui pada sang bos bahwa ia menyukai sahabatnya. Dan tentu saja lebih tak mungkin lagi jika ia mengakui bahwa ia menyukai bosnya sendiri.

_'Ya. Dan Lihat akibatnya padamu. Ia bisa saja berpikir kau menyukai wanita ketimbang pria_',omel Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura menghela nafas. Apakah ia benar-benar menyedihkan seperti itu? Apakah Naruto benar-benar menganggapnya menyedihkan? Apakah karena Sakura lebih suka menutupi perasaannya karena tak ingin patah hati untuk kesekian kalinya jadi ia terlihat seperti seorang wanita dingin?

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin sudah waktunya ia keluar dari pekerjaan ini. Sebuah keputusan yang harusnya ia ambil sewaktu ia patah hati karena Uchiha Sasuke. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu lembek terhadap permintaan Naruto, dan menuruti keinginannya untuk tetap bekerja pada pria itu. Tapi, kali ini ia tak bisa lagi. Ia tak mungkin terus menerus menahan perasaannya sementara Naruto berparade membawa wanita satu, wanita dua, wanita tiga, setiap minggunya. Ia tak mungkin bisa tahan jika harus bekerja, sementara hatinya menginginkan perhatian Naruto, merasa cemburu setiap kali pria itu tertarik pada wanita baru.

Sakura tak lebih dari sekretaris merangkap asisten pribadi yang efisien. Hanya itu. Tak lebih. Tak mungkin bisa membuat Naruto, sang _playboy _itu tertarik.

Perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Naruto, melebihi dengan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Uchiha Sasuke. Dan itu membuatnya takut. Sakura sama sekali tak pernah bisa mengerti para wanita yang mau saja melibatkan diri dalam kekacauan karena pria, juga kehilangan harga diri, dan semua sikap karena ditolak habis-habisan. Tidak. Sakura tak akan pernah mau menjadi seperti wanita itu.

Bersikap bijaksana dan berpikiran rasional. Itu yang harusnya dia lakukan sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, meskipun otaknya mengingatkan dia untuk berhenti berharap dari Naruto, perasaannya menolak hal itu. Ada sesuatu di dalam diri Naruto yang seakan menariknya mendekat. Dan sekeras apapun usaha Sakura untuk menghalanginya, selalu saja diakhiri dengan kegagalan.

Ia sama sekali tak ada hak untuk merasa cemburu. Cemburu hanyalah perasaan getir yang muncul karena ia menginginkan Naruto. Ia harus menyingkir dari tempat ini. Pindah kerja. Itu tindakan paling rasional. Senin pagi surat pengunduran diri itu harus sudah berada di meja Naruto.

Di acara amal malam ini, yang diselenggarakan oleh Gentle Foundation, Naruto pasti akan mengajak salah satu model cantiknya. Dan hal itu semakin menegaskan kepada Sakura bahwa ia seharusnya tak banyak berharap.

Karena itu Sakura merasa ia harus berhenti. Karena itu ia harus menjauh dari Namikaze Naruto. Pria itu jelas membawa pengaruh buruk dalam keseimbangan hidupnya yang terjaga selama ini.

Naruto sendiri sepertinya sedang sibuk memikirkan fakta bahwa sang sekretarisnya yang dingin itu akan mengajak seorang pria. Menarik minatnya lebih daripada yang ia inginkan. Dan tidak. Ia tak tertarik padanya. Hanya penasaran dengan tipe yang disukai Sakura.

Oh iya tahu, tentu saja, bahwa wanita itu menyukai Sasuke. Tak sulit menyimpulkan jika wanita seperti Sakura yang sama sekali sulit didekati begitu bersikap terbuka, bersikap baik pada pria dingin seperti Sasuke.

Heh, bukan hal aneh sebetulnya. Sejak dulu ia sudah tahu kalau sahabatnya itu adalah magnet wanita.

_Looks. Money. And fame. Complete package._

Selalu begitu, semenjak mereka bersekolah, Sasuke selalu saja dikerubuni oleh para wanita, meskipun sang sahabat sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan pada satu orang pun diantara mereka. Tentu saja. Perhatian pria itu hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Selalu begitu. Ironisnya, wanita yang dia inginkan, justru sepertinya enggan berdekatan dengannya.

Naruto tersenyum mengingat wanita yang saat ini berhasil membuat Sasuke uring-uringan. Mungkin ia harus sedikit menasehatinya, menyuruhnya memberikan sedikit kesempatan untuk Sasuke. Ia merasa sedikit simpati terhadap kehidupan cinta sahabatnya itu.

Pikirannya lalu kembali teralihkan pada wanita yang menjadi sekretarisnya saat ini. Wanita yang selalu bersikap tertutup kepadanya, meskipun ia sudah menawarkan persahabatan padanya. Wanita tenang yang dingin. Wanita yang sepertinya menyukai pria yang rapi dan konservatif.

Seseorang yang aman, tak pernah melanggar hukum, memiliki jam kerja normal, serius, teratur, dan mungkin berkacamata. Seseorang yang seperti Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke sama sekali tak seperti itu. Ia hanya pintar menyembunyikan sifat aslinya yang sering seenaknya sendiri, dan tak mau kalah. Sakura tertipu, dan menyukai apa yang ditampilkan oleh Sasuke selama ini.

Sessorang yang pekerjaannya berhubungan dengan hitung-hitungan. Akuntan. Nah, itu mungkin pas dengan pria pilihan Sakura, Naruto mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan puas. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tak mengenyahkan keingintahuan Naruto terhadap diri Sakura di luar jam kerja.

Bagaimanakah wanita itu bersikap? Apa saja yang ia sukai? Dan hal itu semakin lama semakin mengganggunya. Sebenarnya alasan di balik Naruto memberikan tiket itu, adalah karena ia ingin melihat bagaimanakah penampilan Sakura saat di pesta nanti, dan dengan siapa ia akan datang.

Sakura membuatnya penasaran, bahkan ia mulai memikirkannya sewaktu sedang bersama wanita lain, merindukan kecerdasannya. Dan juga berpikir apa yang sedang wanita itu lakukan saat malam hari? Apakah dia sendirian atau sedang bersama seseorang? Seperti apa dia di tempat tidur? Dan semua itu harus dihentikan.

Demi Tuhan. Sakura adalah sekretaris terbaiknya, dan ia tak boleh mengacaukan situasi kerja yang telah berjalan dengan baik selama ini. Ia tak mau kehilangan seseorang yang berharga seperti Sakura, hanya karena ia sama sekali tak bisa menahan keingintahuannya tentang wanita itu. Tak bisa menahan hasratnya yang tergoda akan kehadiran Sakura.

Naruto memaksakan dirinya memusatkan perhatian pada _email _yang harus di baca dan dibalas. Setidaknya keingintahuannya tentang sosok pria dalam hidup Sakura akan terjawab malam ini. Dan jika memang wanita itu akan datang bersama seseorang yang serius, berarti terjawab sudah pertanyaannya selama ini. Sakura bukanlah seorang wanita yang bisa dipermainkan.

Setelah seluruh pekerjaannya selesai, Naruto memanggil wanita itu masuk kembali ke ruangannya. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama sewaktu wanita itu berjalan ke arahnya. Setelan rapi, klasik yang selalu menjadi pilihan setiap wanita karir yang bijaksana. Panjang rok yang sempurna, yang pas di lutut. Sakura memang cantik, namun terlalu kaku. Sifatnya yang terkesan tenang berbanding kontras dengan rambut pinknya yang dijepit membentuk sanggul yang rapi. Dan Naruto merasakan keinginan aneh untuk melepaskan jepitan-jepitan itu dan menyisir rambut yang terlihat halus itu dengan jemarinya.

"Apa pekerjaan pasanganmu itu?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku. Apa pekerjaannya?"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya. "Tak ada larangan mengenai apa pekerjaannya kan untuk datang ke acara amal itu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Sasuke selalu bilang, jika kita tahu latar belakang seseorang, kita bisa dengan mudah berbicara dengan mereka."

_'Bagus. Sasuke pasti sama sekali tak suka namanya disangkutpautkan_', Naruto meringis dalam hati. '_Semoga saja teme tak tahu apa-apa_'.

Sakura menegapkan tubuhnya, dan dagu terangkat angkut. Emerald berkilat marah. Suatu tanda yang dikenali Naruto jika wanita itu sedang bersikap defensif.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura dengan gigi terkatup rapat. "Dan bukannya itu karena kau penasaran apakah pasanganku adalah seorang pria yang dingin juga?"

Naruto mengernyit. "Hey, kau berpikiran terlalu jauh." Tentu saja ia tak akan mengakui bahwa tebakan wanita itu hampir benar. "Baiklah. Jika kau tak ingin memberitahu pekerjaannya. Setidaknya, kau bisa memberitahuku namanya."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto mengacak rambutnya, terlihat frustasi terhadap Sakura yang masih saja mencurigainya. "Menghindari kesalahan fatal saat perkenalan." Gerutunya.

Emerald Sakura masih berkilat tajam, memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Anehnya, Naruto sama sekali tak terintimidasi. Ia malah senang melihat reaksi Sakura. Tak ada yang tenang dari sikapnya saat ini. Dan itu menggairahkan.

"Sasori."

"Apa?"

"Kau menanyakan namanya." Kata Sakura dengan gusar.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, meskipun dalam hati sedikit mengumpat karena Sakura yang biasa, yang selalu tenang telah muncul kembali. Yang sebenarnya bagus, karena pikiran Naruto telah memberikan gambaran nakal tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya jika wanita itu tetap mempertahankan sikapnya yang jauh dari kata tenang.

"Hanya Sasori?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu memeluk arsip yang dikembalikan oleh Naruto padanya. Ia menatap langsung ke mata Naruto. "Dan dia sangat seksi."

_What the hell._.

Apa maksudnya dengan sangat seksi?!

Naruto menyipitkan matanya sewaktu wanita itu berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya dengan seulas senyum penuh kemenangan. Ia benar. Tebakannya benar. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Haruno Sakura di balik penampilannya yamg seperti itu. Apa yang dikenakannya saat ini hanyalah kamuflase untuk melindungi diri Sakura yang sebenarnya.

Ia harus berterimakasih pada sepupunya yang sudah memberikan tiket gratis itu padanya, memberinya sebuah celah untuk melihat sisi lain dari Haruno Sakura.

_Dan tentu saja, ia jelas ingin melihat Sakura dan pasangannya yang seksi itu_. Puas dengan pemikiran itu, Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia sendiri harus memastikan pasangannya malam ini akan berdandan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

ooooooooOOooooooo

**To be continue**

ooooooooOOooooooo

Hallo...^^

Saya balik lagi dengan fic baru. Dan jangan heran juga klo saya tiba2 muncul bikin oneshot lagi.. Ide sering datang tanpa diminta sih.. T^T. Walaupun mungkin rada2 dirty gimaaaanaaa gitu.. #eh

I know, I know, pasti pada bilang, Raye bikin fic lagi2 gak jauh dari CEO ama sekretaris.. Abisnya, saya lagi demen ambil scene kaya gitu, jadi ya gimana dong.

Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang sudah ninggalin jejak di fic ini. Baik yang fave maupun yang follow dan review. It means so much...

With Love

**Raye^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : NaruSaku

Warning : OOC. AU. MISTYPO. Dan segala macam kesalahan lain yang ada di dalamnya.

Gak suka gak usah baca..:)

Don't read it if you don't like it, don't bash..^^

Happy Reading...

.

**.**

**Seducing You © Raye. Harrogath**

**Beta-reader/Editor © HzL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura pulang dengan perasaan dongkol yang menggerogotinya. Bosnya itu telah berhasil merusak seluruh ketenangan yang susah payah dicapainya, hanya dengan mengutarakan persepsinya secara tak langsung tentang jenis pria yang dikencaninya.

Ia menaiki tangga menuju apartemennya yang terletak di lantai satu. Sama sekali tak peduli dengan suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh langkah kakinya. Ia sedang tak berada dalam suasana hati terbaiknya karena pria itu. Berani-beraninya pria mengambil asumsi bahwa dia berkencan dengan seseorang yang membosankan. Apa karena ini dia mberikan tiket gratis itu pada Sakura?

Sengaja karena ingin memastikan betapa membosankan pasangannya?

Sudut mata Sakura berkedut, dan dia ingin sekali menghantamkan tas besarnya kepada pria itu, jika saja dia tak mengingat perjuangan mati-matian yang dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan tas keluaran terbaru yang berharga mahal itu. Tapi dibandingkan itu, Sakura jelas ingin melihat Naruto ternganga lebar, dan terpana memandang pasangan yang akan diajaknya malam nanti. Ia ingin sekali meninju kesombongan pria itu, membuatnya termakan mentah-mentah akan asumsi bodoh yang dibuatnya sendiri. Oh, Sakura jelas akan menikmati saat di mana Naruto akan memandang tak percaya ke arahnya sewaktu dia hadir bersama Sasori, dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

Yah, siapa juga yang tak akan merasa percaya diri jika kau menjadi pasangan seseorang seperti Sasori yang tampan di pesta, Sakura merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu apartemennya, dan meringis ketika dia justru benar-benar melakukan itu. Sembari mengusap dahinya yang terasa sakit akibat ulah bodohnya, dia mengulurkan tangan ke dalam tasnya untuk mencari kunci apartemennya. Menoleh ke belakang, ke pintu apartemen lain yang berseberangan dengannya, Sakura mengerutkan kening. Ia berharap Sasori sedang berada di dalam. Karena jika tidak, matilah dia.

Sakura jelas tak mau menghadiri pesta amal itu seorang diri. Harga dirinya tak akan mengizinkannya menghadapi seorang Namikaze Naruto sendirian. Ia harus punya pasangan, dan itu Sasori!

Atau siapapun.

Yang bisa dia mintai tolong.

Seseorang, tolong jelaskan padanya kenapa dia menyebut nama Sasori?

Mengerang pelan, Sakura mendorong pintu apartemennya hingga terbuka lalu masuk ke dalam. Melepas sepatunya, sementara tangannya terulur mencari saklar lampu yang terletak di samping pintu, menerangi tempat sederhana yang telah ditinggalinya semenjak kuliah.

Apartemen bertipe studio yang tak terlalu luas, namun merupakan surga pribadinya. Kebanggaannya, karena dia berhasil merombak ruangan yang hanya terdiri dari satu ruang kosong dan sebuah kamar mandi, menjadi tempat tinggal yang memiliki ruang tamu, tempat tidur, dan dapur. Ia melemparkan tasnya ke bantal raksasa yang berfungsi sebagai pengganti sofa, dan berada di pinggir ruangan lalu segera menuju ke tempat tidurnya yang berada tepat di sudut ruangan, di dekat jendela.

Ia menyibakkan tirai putih transparan yang menjadi penutup ruang tidurnya, yang membuatnya seakan menjadi ruang tersendiri sebelum menghela nafas panjang dan menghempaskan badannya ke atas ranjang.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, memandangi langit-langit yang berwarna putih, sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk di atas ranjang. Tangannya terulur untuk melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, membiarkannya tergerai jatuh. Ia tak boleh berdiam diri, lebih baik dia bergegas menggedor kamar Sasori, memastikan pria itu berada di apartemennya. Masa bodoh dengan mandi ataupun ganti baju. Ada kepentingan lain yang lebih mendesak.

Sakura tak pernah bersyukur lebih dari hari ini bahwa Sasori tinggal berseberangan dengannya. Mereka bersahabat sejak lama, sejak awal kepindahan Sakura-yang saat itu masih menjadi mahasiswi baru-kemari. Dan pria itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, suatu hal yang sangat jarang dirasakannya terhadap makhluk berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Meskipun pada awalnya, Sakura sedikit meringis sewaktu pertama kali melihatnya.

Demgan warna rambut merah, Sasori seakan sedang mengingatkannya akan cinta sekaligus kekasih pertama yang dimiliki oleh seorang Haruno Sakura. Meski tentu saja, setelah berkenalan lebih lanjut, Sasori jauh berbeda dengan Gaara. Sahabatnya itu lebih ramah, terbuka dan menyenangkan. Easy-going, mungkin adalah kata yang tepat untuk meggambarkan kepribadiannya secara menyeluruh.

Intinya, Sasori berbeda dari para pemuda ataupun pria yang dikenalnya. Mereka-para pria dan pemuda itu-semua selalu bersikap kejam dan menyebalkan dalam memaksakan keinginan mereka. Dan Sakura mengakui dengan enggan bahwa ibunya memang benar. Pria ingin sekali para wanita menuruti keinginan mereka, dan tak ada kata adil dalam kamus mereka.

Tapi tidak dengan Sasori. Persahabatan mereka sama sekali tak menuntut apapun. Persahabatan mereka murni, dan itu melegakan. Sakura sama sekali tak tertarik padanya, begitu juga dengan pria itu.

Ia lalu menutup pintu apartemennya, dan segera mengetuk pintu di hadapannya dengan keras. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap bahwa Tuhan mengabulkan permohonannya.

Dan Sakura nyaris tak berhasil menyembunyikan kekecewaannya sewaktu pintu apartemen terbuka, dan malah sesosok pria berambut pirang dengan sebagian rambut menjuntai, menutupi wajahnya yang membuka pintu dengan wajah ceria.

"Sakura!" serunya dengan senyum riang yang tak dibuat-buat. "Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang sendirian! Ayo masuk."

Sakura tersenyum lemah, dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik masuk oleh pria itu.

"Halo Deidara." katanya dan melangkah menuju ke sofa. "Di mana Sasori?" tanyanya, heran karena tak menemukan sosok pria berambut merah di dalam apartemen itu.

Deidara yang sedang mengambil minuman dari dalam kulkas mendengus. Ia lalu berjalan medekati Sakura dan menyodorkan sekaleng jus jeruk dingin untuknya.

"Dia belum pulang dan aku sudah hampir mati bosan menunggunya." jawabnya, dan ikut duduk di sofa. "Tapi, untunglah kau datang. Kau ada perlu apa dengannya?"

Sakura meletakkan kaleng minuman di tangannya, dan meremas kedua tangannya dengan gugup. Berbicara dengan Sasori yang telah terbiasa mendengarkan curahan hatinya adalah satu hal, tapi berbicara dengan kekasih sahabatnya adalah hal yang berbeda.

"Hei, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, kau tahu." Deidara menenangkan Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Malah aku yakin, aku jauh lebih bisa membantumu ketimbang si bodoh itu."

"Dia mengira aku berkencan dengan orang yang membosankan!"

Dan Sakura mengerang dalam hati, merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja terdekat. Terutama sewaktu tangan Deidara yang memegang kaleng minuman, dan bersiap membawanya ke mulut berhenti di tengah-tengah. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan sorot matanya terlihat geli.

"Kurasa kau harus lebih spesifik, Sakura. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti."

Menarik bantalan sofa dan memeluknya, Sakura merenggut. Ia memutar bola matanya dan mendengus.

"Kau bisa tertawa, kau tahu. Aku yakin Sasori pasti sudah menjelaskan padamu kisah malang Sakura."

Mata pria itu berkilat jenaka dan ia meletakkan kaleng minumannya ke meja. Menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gaya seakan baru saja memahami sesuatu, Deidara pun akhirnya berkata.

"Apakah ini tentang bos-mu yang menawan itu?"

Sakura mengerang keras, dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantalan sofa. Kali ini Deidara tak lagi menyembunyikan tawanya. Suara kekehannya memenuhi ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna merah dan hitam itu.

Menyingkirkan bantalan itu dari wajahnya, Sakura memutuskan bahwa Diedara sudah cukup memertawakan dirinya, dan mengambil bantalan sofa lain yang terletak tak jauh dari jangkauannya, lalu melemparkannya ke arah pria malang yang sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum puas sewaktu bantalan itu tepat mengenai wajah pria itu, dan secara otomatis menghentikan tawanya.

"Sakura!" protesnya "Apakah kau tahu betapa mahal perawatan wajah itu."

Wanita berambut pink itu secara otomatis memutar bola matanya lagi, dan berdiri menunjuk ke arah Deidara, melupakan kecanggungan yang tadi sempat menderanya. Sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan hal itu. Sekarang adalah waktu untuk mencari bantuan. Mencari solusi. Dan Sakura akan memanfaatkan apapun yang ada. Bahkan -ia menyipitkan mata memandang pria yang kini sedang mengusap wajahnya- jika itu berarti harus berurusan dengan Deidara.

Semoga _Kami-sama_ menolongnya. Karena Sakura jelas tak mempercayai Deidara sepenuhnya.

"Kau harus menolongku."

Deidara menggerutu sembari bersedekap. "Gampang sekali kau mengatakan itu."

"Aku bingung, oke!" Sakura mengakui sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan putus asa. Ia lalu mulai berjalan mondar-mandir sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"Sudah cukup dengan fakta bahwa dia sama sekali tak pernah melirikku. Yah, aku tahu dia lebih tertarik kepada wanita berdada besar. Tapi, bukan berarti otakku yang bodoh ini mampu menerima semua itu. Malah aku memiliki keinginan buas untuk menariknya dan menyeretnya-"

"-ke tempat tidur?" Deidara menyela sambil memainkan alisnya naik turun. Seringai aneh bermain di bibirnya.

Sakura berhenti sejenak, menoleh sambil tersenyum masam. "Ya, ke tempat tidur." sahutnya, sebelum pada akhirnya kembali meneruskan acara mondar-mandirnya lagi.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang menyesakkan? Karena aku tahu hal itu mustahil. Seorang Naruto tak akan pernah memandang Haruno Sakura lebih dari sekretarisnya yang berharga." Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "Dan yang lebih membuatku marah adalah karena dia menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang begitu membosankan, hingga berasumsi bahwa teman kencanku pun sama membosankannya!"

Deidara memandang Sakura tanpa berkedip, dengan kedua tangan menopang dagu.

"Dan sebagai balasannya aku mengatakan padanya bahwa Sasori adalah pria yang sangat seksi!"

Deidara mengedipkan matanya.

Lagi.

Dan lagi ...

"Apa?" katanya kemudian.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengerang, menjatuhkan badannya ke sofa.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Itu adalah tindakan terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan. Tapi aku putus asa. Dan mulutku berbicara lebih dulu sebelum otakku berhasil mencernanya."

Deidara malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Sakura sayang, jika aku tahu kau akan memberikanku hiburan seperti ini, aku pasti akan lebih banyak mengunjungimu daripada mengunjungi Sasori."

Sakura mendengus. "Dan sekarang, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Pesta amal akan diadakan malam ini, dan aku berniat membawa Sasori ke sana."

"Pesta?"

Sakura dan Deidara sontak menoleh ke arah pria berambut merah yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka, dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Deidara mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Sakura.

"Diskusi kami belum sampai ke sana." katanya secara tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, dan menuntut Sakura untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh.

Dipandang oleh dua orang pria dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat Sakura cemberut. Ia menaikkan kedua kakinya ke sofa, menekuk dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya, dagunya bertumpu di atas lutut.

"Naruto memberiku tiket. Gratis. Ke acara amal malam ini." Dan suasana hatinya kembali berubah, dahinya mengernyit ketika kembali teringat akan alasan kenapa dia menghabiskan perjalanan pulang tadi dengan menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

Sakura dengan cepat kembali berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir, mengabaikan bisikan Deidara kepada Sasori yang kini duduk di sebelahnya bahwa dia sudah melakukan hal yang sama dari tadi, dan kembali menggerutu.

"Aku tahu dia pasti tidak ikhlas memberiku tiket itu. Ha! Itu pasti alasannya saja. Dan aku yakin dia melakukannya karena dia ingin melihatku datang bersama seorang pria menjemukan, dan bertampang bodoh! Aku yakin, dia pasti sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa teman kencanku itu seksi!"

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung karena dia baru mendengar bahwa sahabatnya ini telah memiliki teman kencan. Seakan memahami kebingungan Sasori, Deidara menyenggol tulang rusuknya menggunakan sikunya.

"Teman kencannya itu kau." bisiknya.

Dan kali ini Sasori mengangkat kedua belah alisnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang kini tengah menunjuknya dengan pandangan berapi-api.

"Kau akan menjadi teman kencanku malam ini!" katanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"O-ke?" Sasori berkata dengan nada tak yakin, memukul lengan Deidara yang kini menertawakannya.

"Dan aku ingin kau bersinar di pesta itu. Aku ingin kau membakar Naruto, dan pikiran bodohnya bahwa aku tak akan mampu berkencan dengan seorang pria yang tak menjemukan!"

"Kita akan menemukan pakaian yang pas untuknya, Sakura." Deidara menyeringai, memancing Sakura yang kini sedang dalam semangat tertingginya. Ia berdiri dan menggenggam tangan wanita muda itu, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sasori padanya. "Sama seperti ledakan, kecantikan adalah suatu seni dan kita akan melakukannya. Aku akan membantumu."

"Menjadi bintang yang paling bersinar terang adalah peraturan malam ini, Deidara." Sakura mengingatkan dengan tajam. "Kau paham ini, Sasori?"

Sasori mendengus. "Jika cuma itu saja yang kau butuhkan. Bukan masalah. Aku akan membuat mereka terpesona padaku."

"Tapi jangan berlebihan." Sakura mengingatkan kembali. "Kau pasanganku. Tak ada yang boleh tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya lebih tertarik kepada pria, dibandingkan dengan wanita."

"Di mana-mana orang selalu mengira aku pria tulen, Sakura." Sasori mengingatkan. "Berbeda dengannya." kepalanya merujuk ke arah pria berambut pirang yang kini menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju.

"Aku bisa kok bersikap normal." katanya memprotes. "Tapi kalau aku seperti itu, kau pasti tak akan jatuh cinta padaku." ia menambahkan dengan senyum sombong.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya, lalu menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri.

"Hello. Aku di sini, ingat? Kumohon, kalau kalian ingin bermesraan tunggu sampai aku tak ada." gerutunya. "Aku harus membalas pria itu, Sasori."

"Dengan lebih dari satu cara, kalau begitu." Sasori menghembuskan nafas lelah, dan berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil minuman dingin.

"Kurasa itu hal mustahil. Bagaimana mau membalas jika dia sama sekali tak peduli padaku."

Deidara merangkulnya. Kilatan licik bermain gamblang di matanya, sama sekali tak ditutup-tutupi. "Keajaiban bisa saja terjadi, Sakura. Kita hanya perlu berusaha, dan percaya. Yang utama sekarang, kita akan membuatmu terlihat berbeda malam ini."

"Penampilanku mungkin akan berbeda, tapi aku masih tetap Sakura yang biasanya, Dei." Sakura berkata pelan. Bahunya turun, seakan baru saja mengalami kekalahan.

Memegang kedua bahu wanita itu memaksanya menghadap ke arahnya. Ia lalu meletakkan telunjuknya di bawah dagu Sakura sehingga pandangan mereka dapat bertemu.

"Dan memang begitulah seharusnya, Sakura. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, itu adalah mata pria itu." Deidara mengingatkan dengan tegas. "Bukan kau. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seakan-akan kau sudah kalah sebelum berperang. Angkat dagumu, dan bertarung. Pria itu sendiri yang menabuh genderang perang. Akan sangat disayangkan jika kita tak melayaninya."

"Ya. Ya. Apapun itu, kau seharusnya bersiap-siap dari sekarang, Sakura." Sasori mengingatkan sambil membuka tutup kaleng minumannya dan menendang pintu kulkas hingga tertutup dengan kakinya. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, dan berdandanlah. Kau mengatakan bahwa aku harus bersinar. Tapi kau- " ia meneguk minumannya, dan menunjuk Sakura dengan tangan yang masih memegang kaleng, "-kau harus membara!"

"Aku akan mendandaninya!" seru Deidara dengan wajah ceria. "Dan ketika aku selesai, dia pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian di pesta itu. Kalian berdua akan menjadi pasangan paling bersinar."

Tertular keoptimisan dalam nada suara Deidara seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Sakura. "Mungkin kami memang akan jadi 'bintang' di acara amal itu, tapi tetap saja dia akan datang bersama wanita berdada besar yang menarik di sampingnya."

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Deidara mendengus. "Itu hanya bantalan palsu. Silikon, Sakura. Ya ampun, kenapa kau malah memikirkan hal itu."

"Bantalan atau bukan, tetap saja aku berharap payudaraku lebih besar."

"Dasar bodoh." Sasori berkata sambil melenggang santai, dan melepaskan kancing bajunya satu persatu. Sebuah handuk kini bertengger di lehernya. "Seksi itu lebih ke sikap, bukan benda itu."

Deidara merangkulnya lagi. "Nah sekarang yang akan kita lakukan adalah memastikan penampilanmu sempurna. Aku harap kau memiliki gaun indah yang bisa kau kenakan malam ini."

Sakura meremas kedua tangannya. "Aku tak yakin aku memilikinya."

Deidara terdiam. Ia melepaskan rangkulannya, dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kita akan kembali ke kamarmu. Sekarang." katanya kemudian, dan menarik tangan Sakura agar mengikutinya. "Kuharap setidaknya alat _make-up _mu lengkap Sakura. Karena jika itu tidak, aku tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa."

"Oi!" Sasori memanggil ketika mereka berdua sampai di pintu. "Pergunakan waktu kalian sebaik mungkin, karena Sakura, kita akan datang terlambat ke pesta nanti."

Sakura melepaskan cekalan tangan Deidara, dan berbalik kaget. "Tapi aku tak pernah datang terlambat. Sama sekal tak pernah."

"Persetan dengan tepat waktu, Sakura." Sasori menjawab sambil tersenyum nakal. "Jika kau ingin memastikan perhatian semua orang tertuju padamu, maka kau harus datang terlambat."

Sakura menggigigit bibirnya, terlihat ragu. "Aku yakin Naruto pasti tak akan menyadarinya."

Deidara di lain pihak terlihat seakan baru saja mendapatkan pencerahan akan sesuatu. Ia menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Kau memang_ briliant, koi._" ucapnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sasori, dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Sekretarisnya yang teratur dan bisa diandalkan, serta gampang ditebak, tiba-tiba bertindak di luar kebiasaan. Oh percaya saja dia pasti akan menyadarinya."

Dan ketika Sakura memandang Deidara dan Sasori yang terlihat begitu yakin, mau tak mau dia pun ikut mempercayainya.

.

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto sama sekali tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tak sekali lagi melirik jam _Rolex _yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya malam itu, membuat Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya mendengus.

"Kelihatannya dia terlambat." katanya sambil menyesap minuman yang ada di tangannya. Pria itu mulai merasa jengah dengan sikap Naruto yang dari tadi terlihat tak sabaran, bahkan hingga mengacuhkan pasangan kencannya malam ini, membuat wanita berambut merah itu mulai mengarahkan sasaran padanya, dengan harapan mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Dia tak pernah terlambat, _teme!_" Naruto mendesis, dan sekali lagi memandang ke arah pintu masuk dengan kening mengerut. Beberapa menit lagi kerumunan tamu ini akan memasuki auditorium, dan Sakura seharusnya sudah tiba sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Selalu saja ada kesempatan untuk kali pertama,_ dobe_." Sasuke menjawab enteng, sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan nada Naruto. Berteman dengan pria itu sejak lama, dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap pria berambut kuning itu.

Ia memberikan gelasnya yang sudah kosong kepada pelayan yang kebetulan melintas di dekatnya, dan menganggukkan kepalanya kepada tamu yang menyapanya. Sekali lagi ia melirik ke arah Naruto, dan tak kaget melihat pria itu tampak jelas kesal akan sesuatu.

"Sialan wanita itu! Di mana dia!" rutuknya sembari menoleh lagi ke arah pintu masuk. Penantian penuh semangatnya karena ingin melihat penampilan Sakura malam ini, berubah menjadi rasa frustasi karena wanita itu tak kunjung datang. Dan rasa itu kini berubah menjadi kecemasan yang mengganggu.

Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu yang menyebabkan wanita itu datang terlambat? Apakah terjadi kecelakaan? Tapi, detik itu juga Naruto teringat bahwa Sakura akan datang bersama seorang pria.

_'Sasori Yang Seksi'_ sebuah suara dalam kepalanya mengingatkan, membuat Naruto merasa ingin meremas sesuatu. Apakah karena pria itu begitu seksi membuat wanita itu terperdaya akan pesonanya, dan memilih datang terlambat ke acara penting ini?

Naruto mendengus. Sebaiknya tidak, karena jika itu memang benar, berarti Sasori ini memiliki pengaruh buruk terhadap sekretaris kesayangannya. Buktinya saja, Haruno Sakura, yang tak pernah terlambat untuk hal apapun, kini telat hingga setengah jam dalam sebuah acara penting, dan berkelas seperti ini.

"Hmm~ Sekarang aku percaya bahwa orang berambut merah memang ditakdirkan memiliki gen yang menarik."

Suara desahan Tayuya-teman kencannya malam ini- menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya, dan pria itu menyipitkan matanya, merasa sedikit tersinggung karena wanita itu malah memperhatikan pria lain, padahal jelas-jelas Naruto berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tahu Tayuya masih sedikit marah karena Naruto sama sekali tak memberikan pujian sedikitpun atas usahanya untuk tampil menawan malam ini, dan malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tapi tetap saja itu tak membenarkan tindakannya yang nyata-nyata memuji orang lain daripada pria yang bersamanya.

"Kau mungkin ingin melihat siapa yang dia maksud, _dobe._" suara Sasuke yang datar membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya, dan ikut menoleh ke arah pandang Tayuya.

Hanya untuk tersentak kaget. _Sakura!_

Wanita itu sedang menggandeng lengan seorang pria, seulas senyum bermain di bibirnya yang terpoles _lipstick _berwarna merah muda mengkilap malam ini. Namun perhatian Naruto langsung tertuju pada pria yang digandengnya. Raut wajahnya berubah masam sewaktu menyadari bahwa pria itu benar-benar melenceng jauh dari gambaran seseorang yang menjadi teman kencan Haruno Sakura yang pernah dia pikirkan.

Dengan rambut merah yang terkesan berantakan, mata coklat keabu-abuan, dan sikap yang terkesan santai, pria itu terlihat begitu kontras jika dibandingkan dengan wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya.

_'Pria yang suka pamer_', Naruto memutuskan dalam hati, sembari memperhatikan pasangan yang kini sedang melangkah ke arah mereka. Tayuya sendiri kini menghembuskan nafas, yang sudah pasti mempertonjolkan lekukan payudaranya untuk diperlihatkan kepada pria itu. Dan ketidaksukaan Naruto terhadap pria yang melenggang santai dengan penuh kepercayaan diri yang terlihat jelas itu semakin bertambah.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya sewaktu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Sakura, dan nafasnya nyaris berhenti. Ia merutuki dirinya, menyadari ketololannya sewaktu melihat penampilan wanita itu yang jelas berbeda dari biasanya.

Hilang sudah sanggulan rambut, dan kacamata yang selalu menemani wanita itu, digantikan dengan gaya rambut elegan. Sebagian rambut indah Sakura dibiarkan tergelung kecil manja di bagian samping, sementara sisanya digelung. _Make-up _ringan dengan_ classical smokey eyes _yang mempertajam mata emeraldnya yang indah. Dan bajunya.

Naruto tak tahu harus berkomentar apa terhadap gaun bermode_l halter neck _ tanpa lengan berwarna teal, yang panjangnya hingga ke kaki itu. Sialan! Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah, tak ingin semakin terbuai akan pemandangan indah yang kini bergerak mendekatinya.

Ia menghembuskan napas panjang, dan sedikit mengerut jengkel sewaktu melihat ke arah Sasuke, dan seorang pria berambut coklat panjang yang dikenali Naruto sebagai Hyuuga Neji, salah seorang pewaris Hyuuga, yang bertanggungjawab sebagai penyelenggara acara amal malam ini. Kedua pria itu terlihat sedang mengobrol satu sama lain sembari melemparkan pandangan geli ke arah Naruto.

Tak perlu otak jenius untuk dapat menebak apa isi pembicaraan mereka, apalagi ketika dua orang itu sama sekali tak bersusah payah menyembunyikannya.

"Selamat malam, Naruto. Kuharap kau menikmati acara kami malam ini." Neji berkata, membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Tayuya semakin memperat rangkulannya pada lengan Naruto sewaktu menyadari ada lelaki tampan lainnya yang kini bergabung dengan mereka. Sementara Naruto sendiri hanya memasang senyum palsu di wajahnya.

"Sangat." jawab Naruto dengan gigi terkatup rapat. "Aku lihat kau hanya sendiri, Neji. Kemana pasanganmu malam ini?"

Pria Hyuuga itu hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum, membuat Tayuya mendesah kembali.

"Tak bolehkah seorang pria datang sendirian?" katanya santai.

"Ah, apakah ini berarti kau mengakui bahwa dirimu sedang tak berkencan dengan siapapun?" Tayuya menyela sembari tersenyum. "Apakah kau mau kukenalkan dengan temanku? Tawaranku juga berlaku untukmu, Uchiha-_san._"

Neji hanya tertawa. "Tak datang bersama siapapun bukan berarti aku tak terikat. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sudut mata Naruto berkedut mendengar konsonan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke, dan dia mendengus. Menolak untuk terpancing ucapan mereka. Di kepalanya masih ada hal yang jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada menjadi korban ejekan dua orang pria yang sehari-harinya berwajah datar itu.

Ia mengingatkan dirinya untuk kesekian kalinya agar bersikap ramah ketika Sakura semakin mendekat. Dan Naruto pun berharap Tayuya mampu menjaga sikapnya, serta ingat siapa pasangannya ketika dua orang itu akhirnya bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ah!" Ia lalu berseru dengan wajah ceria. "Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Beberapa menit lagi dan kami pasti sudah memasuki auditorium."

"Tapi setidaknya masih ada waktu untuk saling berkenalan, bukan?"

Naruto kembali berpikir kenapa dia memilih Tayuya sebagai pasangannya malam ini. Wanita ini benar-benar mulai membuatnya jengkel. Memangnya siapa yang ingin berkenalan dengan Sasori Yang Seksi itu? Yang jelas Naruto tidak.

"Sakura ..." ucap Naruto, mengingatkan wanita itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya dan pasangannya.

"Ah, selamat malam. Aku Haruno Sakura, dan ini Akasuna Sasori."

"Haruno Sakura?" Hyuuga Neji kembali berkata dengan nada seakan baru saja memahami sesuatu. "Kau sekretaris Naruto?"

Tak mengenali pria yang berbicara dengannya, namun mata pucat yang khas itu membuat Sakura langsung menyadari bahwa yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu adalah anggota keluarga Hyuuga, membuat Sakura merasa bahwa dia harus berhati-hati menjawab.

"Ya, Hyuuga-_san._" katanya singkat.

Neji mengangguk kembali, terlihat puas dengan secercah info itu sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto.

"Aku dan Sasuke akan mencari ayahku terlebih dahulu. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Terutama anda, Haruno-_san_. Senang akhirnya bisa mencocokkan wajah, dengan nama yang sering kudengar telah membantu Naruto selama ini."

Dan kedua orang itu pun berlalu pergi, meminggalkan mereka berempat dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya Tayuya menyenggol Naruto, seakan-akan sedang memperingatkannya mengenai etika.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Ini Tayuya ..."

Tayuya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan ketika dia pada akhirnya diperkenalkan dengan Sasori, mempertunjukkan belahan dadanya yang terlihat jelas, tapi tidak seperti kebanyakan pria lain yang jelas tak bisa menolak pemandangan indah seperti itu, Sasori hanya tersenyum, dan mengulang namanya dengan reaksi biasa saja, tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan pancingan itu.

Begitu juga ketika pria itu diperkenalkan kepada pasangan lain yang ikut bergabung ke kelompok mereka malam itu, Sasori memperlakukannya dengan adil, biasa, seakan pria iu telah telah sering melakukan hal ini dalam kehidupan pribadinya. Dan Naruto berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk tak mengacak-acak rambutnya, karena dia jelas tak menemukan satu kesalahanpun pada teman kencan Sakura itu. Sasori adalah pria menarik dengan sifat yang sama menariknya.

"Kau bekerja di bidang apa, Akasuna-_san_?" Rock Lee, anggota terakhir yang diperkenalkan bertanya dengan penuh minat.

"Desain. " jawab Sasori, yang membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya, dan mencoba menempatkannya dalam kategori tertentu. Namun jawaban pria itu memiliki arti luas. _'Desain, tapi desain apa?_' pikirnya bingung. Tapi, setidaknya itu menjelaskan kepercayaan diri tinggi yang dimilikinya. Seseorang yang mendesain sesuatu setidaknya telah terbiasa menghadapi banyak orang.

"Ah, kupikir kau bergerak di dunia modelling sepertiku~" Tayuya berkata dengan nada tak percaya. "Apa kau tak tertarik untuk bergabung?"

Sasori melemparkan seulas senyum ke arahnya, dan mtanya berkilat jenaka.

"Sebagai desainer, dan layaknya orang lain di luar sana, aku memang tertarik dengan kecantikan luar, membuat sesuatu yang indah untuk dipandang." katanya. "Tapi bukan berarti aku berniat untuk menenggelamkan diriku ke dalam kecantikan semu yang bertahan hanya sesaat. Aku lebih tertarik untuk membangun sebuah bangunan yang bertahan lama dan diingat oleh banyak orang."

Naruto merasa tertohok.

"Selain itu, apalagi yang kau sukai?" Tayuya kembali bertanya dengan senyum manis.

"Anggur." jawab Sasori lancar, matanya kembali bersinar ketika membicarakan sesuatu yang disukainya. "Aku suka melihat anggur yang mahal. Tapi dibandingkan itu, aku suka mencicipi isinya yang luar biasa."

Dan sembari melontarkan kalimat itu, Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura, seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa wanita itu adalah rasa yang paling disukainya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar kepada pria itu, seakan menunjukkan kepuasan terhadap hal yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sasori, atau mungkin hal lainnya yang tak diketahui mereka. Dan Naruto dapat merasakan perutnya mengejang karena amarah yang perlahan muncul.

Di sinilah dia, mencemaskan keterlambatan wanita itu sementara sang wanita malah menikmati waktunya 'dicicipi' oleh pria berambut merah ini. Dan segalanya menjadi jelas sekarang, mengapa Sakura terlihat begitu puas malam ini. Begitu penuh percaya diri yang terlihat dari ayunan pinggul yang ringan, dan bibir yang terlihat sensual.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya untuk pergi ke meja kita." Naruto mengumumkan dengan ketus, dan menggandeng lengan Tayuya untuk menuntun kelompok kecil mereka.

Sialan!

Ketika dia memberikan tiket itu kepada Sakura, bukan ini yang ada di dalam bayangannya.

Dan Naruto tidak menyukainya sedikitpun.

Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan tingkah Sakura yang kini seakan membeku di tempat, ketika melihat seorang pria berambut merah lainnya berjalan melintas di dekat mereka bersama seorang wanita berambut indigo di sampingnya.

**~~~~~~To Be Continue~~~~~~**

Hallow.

Ssbelumnya Raye mo minta maaf karena butuh waktu yang lama buat lanjutin fic ini. Tapi sekarang chapter 2 telah tiba, dan ini bakalan jadi prioritas pertama setelah MBML resmi kelar...

Terima kasih buat Hzl-nee yang kembali membantu saya. Dan terima kasih juga buat para readers yang sudah fave, follow dan review fic ini.

Akhir kata, selamat membaca. :)

With Love

**Raye^.^**


End file.
